Zabson
What is an Ichirod? Music is a powerful thing. It can harm, or heal. It can calm or excite. It can even bring people together, or separate them. When there is an incredibly emotional moment during a musical performance, usually in the Feywild, there is a chance an Ichirod would come into being. Ichirods are music spirits similar in idea to dryads and other nymphs. All Ichirods have the ability to have music originate from themselves, despite a lack of instruments, and they can amplify the emotional power of the music they project from themselves. Those that were formed in the Feywild are generally more powerful due to the inherent magic of the plane. Who is Zabson? Zabson is a generally chill guy who likes a good laugh and sharing music with others. He likes helping out people with his abilities, but he regretfully hasn't gone too far into making original compositions. Zabson also likes puns based on song tiles. History Before Zabson appeared in the Magic Library in late July 2018, he traveled around the material plane, doing odd jobs, performing music where he can. One day, when he was heading into a new club he heard of, he appeared in the Magic Library which caught him off guard. He was able to help out Yuki Hana shake the control of the Warrior for a little bit. Not long after that, Mr. Dice gave him permission to stay in his World Train and use it to travel. A week or two later, while Zabson and those present in the Library at the time were hopping around and managed to encounter "The Monster," the Warrior took control of Yuki again, and managed to make the shadow Erin dissipate and get Yuki killed because of it. Not long after that, Arcadum, angered that his student was hurt, showed up inside the world train, revived Yuki, took her, and those present to his hell and allowed them to stay as Guests, as long as their presence is limited to the Arcane Sanctum and the area outside. After that, there was a relative downtime in regards to people showing up at the library, but Zabson, Yuki, and Savage, did have an encounter with the VR Defence Force. Because Zabson likes checking out new places, he heard of the Purple Lotus and the place they were renting out in mid-August 2018 and decided to check it out. He quickly decided to become a regular, and brought some of the friends he made in the Library as well. Since he was in a transition period before he appeared at the library, Zabson is hoping to get a job at the Purple Lotus Powers and Abilites The main ability that Zabson has is his ability to project music and amplify it's emotional impact. Zabson can choose whoever he wants out of those that can hear his music to be effected. * Adrenaline Shot: Best described as a shot of Adrenaline. Mostly used to help a heavily injured ally power through whatever is needed to get out of the situation, but the boost could be used to fight harder, at the risk of the one effected by it. The effect lasts for one minute after the music ends. * Enhance Ability: These songs enhance reactions, the ability to hit harder, and other physical abilities. Those who hear these songs have their non-magical capabilities boosted by 25%. * Counter Charm: Used to encourage someone to mentally fight back against outside mental control. Best used in conjunct with speeches to encourage the target to fight back. This counts for possessions, charms, and any other forms of mental control. * Charm: Pretty self explanatory. Those that are targeted, depending on mental fortitude, are more inclined to agree with Zabson for the next hour and don't sense anything was different after it ends. * Calm Emotions: Used to help calm down those that are incredibly sad and/or angry. The supernatural effect only lasts as long as the music is playing. On top of the main music ability, due to his attunement with music, Zabson has the ability to hear and alter the "music of the area," which is the music that would best enhance the atmosphere of the area, and he can amplify his voice as needed. Due to his Fey origin, Zabson also has minor shapeshifting abilities, and the ability to teleport short distances. ]] Alternate Roleplaying Personas Kythus Tolem Kythus Tolem is a half-demon who fell from grace from Talaris, he seeks vengeance against the company that scorned him. He leads the Savior City Coven in Callous Row as one of the few magic users who lives there. He was fired after an experiment went wrong forcing him into a low class lifestyle in the city slums. Trivia * The Graveyard in Arcadum's Hell reminds Zabson of The Nightmare Before Christmas. * Ichirod is a species created by Zabson, and it is derived from the Greek word for Resonant. * Zabson is a musician IRL, with his main instrument being his voice. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/zabson Category:People Category:Fey Creatures Category:Characters